


伊修加德工匠精神

by Nyamooo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyamooo/pseuds/Nyamooo
Summary: 是猫x龙的车。名字现编的，跟游戏内ID无关。
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Characters/Au Ra Characters ( Final Fantasy XIV), 猫男/龙男 - Relationship, 猫龙
Kudos: 3





	伊修加德工匠精神

猫：尼斯•亚•加西列

龙：吉鲁格勒

“要不，我们去太阳海岸度假吧？”尼斯·亚揪了揪趴在床上的吉鲁格勒的尾巴。

“啊……你就是想去钓鱼吧……”累瘫的龙男摆了摆尾巴，眼皮都不想抬起。

“钓鱼不是很好嘛？总比你天天挖矿砍树搓火炉强。放松一阵子嘛，那些奖励之后再拿呗。”

“唔……”吉鲁格勒把脸埋进枕头里，全然不顾伊修加德旅馆的枕头上一股霉臭味。

最初只是想着帮一帮作为盟友的艾默里克，就去了天穹街。第一天真是人满为患，吉鲁格勒这种大个子到还能在人群中穿行，尼斯·亚则一瞬被人群淹没了。还好猫男身手灵活，不然当下就被夹成猫饼了。并没弄明白怎么一回事的两人就在领取奖励的人那边看了眼，看起来还挺丰富的。

“那件背心不错哟，你穿的话应该挺好看的。”尼斯·亚随口说的一句话，却像魔咒一样，让吉鲁格勒在随后的两天里把才就职没多久的采矿和园艺练满了，还去学了锻铁的技术。接着他就整天往黑风海跑，往大森林跑，往伊尔美格跑，然后在伊修加德蹲上好几天。

“你这样从别的世界搬那～～么多材料到这边，还有其他那么多冒险者一起，真怕你们这样会引发灵灾。”尼斯·亚完全不想凑这个热闹，时间怎么能浪费在这么些枯燥无趣的事情上呢？

这天他刚打完一轮狩猎，打算来伊修加德找弗雷进修一下暗黑骑士的技术，好让以后狩猎能打得容易一点。他想着刚刚遇到的那几个不守规矩的冒险者，骂骂咧咧地刚出传送水晶，就看到熟悉的大个子蹲在地上敲钢板。猫魅从他身后绕过去，趁他在翻找材料的时候俯下身去，在敖龙的角边轻轻吹了一口气。

“哇！你想吓死我！”吉鲁格勒颤抖了一下，恼怒地大喊。角是他的敏感部位，特别是左边这只，他脸上瞬间就泛起潮红。

“嘻嘻，打招呼而已嘛。明明是你太专注了。”

吉鲁格勒收起锻冶的工具，站起来伸了个懒腰。他伸展着紧致的肩膀和结实的手臂，系着围裙的腰肢显得格外纤细。背上的汗水沾湿了衬衫，黑色的鳞片显透出来。

“你不是狩猎去了吗？跑来这里干嘛？”

尼斯·亚眯着眼凝视着敖龙男人身上的肌肉线条，下意识舔了舔下唇，把前来这里原本目的全然抛在了脑后。

“狩猎怪吃完了，现在来吃你了。”

吉鲁格勒被连拐带骗地拖进了九霄云舍。起初他没明白尼斯·亚什么意思，尼斯·亚就说带他去吃晚饭。这天他的进食就是那十几碗抹茶，正好也是饿得不行，就跟着猫魅走了。可刚进旅馆房间的门，这只猫魅就把他抵在门上，迫不及待地开始拉扯他的腰带。

“喂，跟说好的不一样啊？”

“说好什么？我有跟你说好什么了吗？”尼斯·亚将手探到围裙里面，一边调笑着说一边抽掉了吉鲁格勒的腰带，紧接着又脱下了他的长裤。

“……混蛋！你快住手！”吉鲁格勒想把裤子提起来，不料猫魅只是推了他一把，他就跌跌撞撞地倒在了床上。打了一天的铁实在是浑身乏力，根本不敌这只还没从狩猎中缓过来的猫魅，更何况自己现在也只是一个工匠……

尼斯·亚根本没给龙男任何喘息的机会，跳上床就扑在他身上，高扬的毛尾巴兴奋地抽动着。猫魅盯着慌乱中的龙男，轻咬了一口左边角的尖端——这个大个子的性感带他可是了如指掌。

“唔！”吉鲁格勒深吸一口气，心跳猛地加速。

猫魅很满意这样的反应，嘻笑了一声，钻到了围裙底下。内裤的前端已经膨胀了起来，他用指尖隔着布料搔弄着那里，引得吉鲁格勒一阵难耐的呻吟。

“呼……你真是容易上钩呢。虽然每次嘴里都说不要。”说完，他一口咬上鼓起的地方，用舌头来回勾勒着性器的形状，又用尖牙厮磨着下端的囊袋。

“啊……不行……都是汗我还没洗澡……”

“我都不在意，不在意什么？”猫魅继续舔弄着撑起内裤的东西，他又将手绕到后面，从后面剥下内裤，前面就更绷得紧了。继续往下拽，前面再也兜不住探了出来，上下抖动了两下歪在眼前。

尼斯·亚从围裙底下钻了出来。只是给他口交让他硬起来也太没劲了。他这样想着，把龙男拉了起来。

“嗯？你要干嘛……？”还沉浸在刚起步的快感里的吉鲁格勒朦胧着双眼，目光跟随着站起来绕道自己后面的尼斯·亚。

“我要好好欣赏你舒服的样子啊。”猫魅从后面把敖龙夹在腿间，让他的头枕在自己怀里。他抱着鳞片覆盖的脖子，双手索性一起探向衣襟大敞的前胸，揉捏起来。

“嗯！……啊……住手啊……”吉鲁格勒发出低沉的呻吟，扬起脑袋求饶，舌头从唇间稍稍探出。

“你知道你现在这个样子有多挑逗人吗？我怎么好停下来呢？”尼斯·亚两手加大了力度，手指夹住乳首，手掌满握着乳房划圆推按着，不时堆在一起挤出深深一道乳沟。

吉鲁格勒的呻吟声高亢了起来，隔着棉布摩擦着双乳带来的刺激甚至比直接触摸还要强烈。

“舒服吗？嗯？”

龙男别过脸，不想回答。

“爽得不会说话了吗？你看你下面都顶起来了呢……”

腿间盖着围裙的下摆，此时已经显露出凸起的样子。

“你要不要自己摸摸看？”尼斯·亚抽出一只手，抓起了吉鲁格勒悬在半空的右手，向着围裙下面伸去，指导着他把自己勃起的性器握在手里，带着他上下撸动起来。手里的动作变得焦灼起来，猫魅索性掀开了围裙，让整个场面暴露在两人眼前。

“啊……嗯……求你了尼斯……我不想这样……”吉鲁格勒挺直了腰背，大口喘着气说。

“……你不想怎样？说清楚的话我不会为难你的。”尼斯·亚咽着口水说道，他也早就按捺不住地坚硬了起来，顶着龙男背上的鳞片，扭动腰摩擦着寻求更多的刺激。

“我……不想……唔呃！”背上的鳞片被猫魅阴茎上的倒刺侵犯着，不适感像短暂的电流汇聚到下腹，打断了他的思绪。

“你什么也不用想，只要感受快乐就好了。”

尼斯·亚自己也稳不住了，他起身把体型大自己不少的家伙翻了个身，那条龙尾巴耐不住羞耻，紧紧贴在臀缝上。

“不要那么紧张嘛！好好润滑的话就不会那么痛的。”猫魅生殖器上的倒刺并没有野生猫科动物那么凶残，但对于种族的人类来说还是极大的生理和心理挑战。他把手指伸进吉鲁格勒嘴里，鼓捣着舌头，里面分泌出更多唾液。“唔……唔……！”搅的龙男难以呼吸。

龙尾还不配合地紧紧护着后方。猫魅对这种状况已是轻车熟路，他逆着尾巴的鳞片向根部舔。往常他只要这样反复几次，龙尾就会在倒刺的梳理下乖乖放松。这次他心血来潮在末端的小刺上停下，用舌头摇晃着小刺的底部。

“啊！……不要！这里不行！”吉鲁格勒猛地仰起头，从尾椎传来的酥麻感传遍全身，下腹不住地痉挛，尾巴乱晃着。

“嚯，反应那么大？你的敏感点真是奇妙呢。”猫魅说着，继续触了几下那个新发现的敏感部位，轻易击溃了龙尾的防线。他心中一喜，掰开臀瓣就舔了上去，龙尾甩在脸上他也无所谓。

后穴的入口被猫舌头划着圈侵犯着，倒刺碾过的地方生出猛烈的快感，刺激得穴口不断涌出肠液。吉鲁格勒撑起上身弓着背，体内乱窜的羞耻感冲击着理性，急速扩张的欲望让他无法思考。他一边呜咽着一边下意识地用勃起的性器摩擦床单，企图获得更多享受。

“很有感觉了么？你已经很湿了呢。”猫魅的两根手指很轻松就滑了进去，在里面搅动起来。吉鲁格勒随即尖声淫叫起来，穴口不自觉地快速收张。见此情形，尼斯·亚坏心眼地把手指抽了出来，把自己的茎身夹在臀缝里摩擦起后穴。

“嗯啊……不要停……”已被欲望俘虏的龙男呢喃道，向后伸手抚摸起顶在体外的肉棒，想要这跟长满钩刺的刑具贯穿自己，在里面肆虐。

猫魅满足地笑了一声，如他所愿地捅了进去，毫无障碍地抵达了深处，像启动的活塞一样由慢到快进出着。每一次外抽，性器上的倒刺就会刮挠里面的肉壁，起初还有一些生疼，但久了以后更多的肠液搅进了此处的难舍难分，倒刺的存在反而加强了体感。龙男不安分的手握住自己，迫不及待地寻求解放。怎料猫魅擒住他的手腕拽了开。“想自己先爽，门都没有。”随即将他反手扣住。

“啊啊……我不行了，让我射吧……”吉鲁格勒带着哭腔乞求起来，随着交合的频率上下弹动的性器敲击着身下的床铺。

“哈……哈……别急嘛。你里面夹得好紧啊，好舒服，我舍不得那么快放你走。”猫魅贴上后背，情不自禁地咬上敖龙颈后，扯起鳞片覆盖的皮肤。他喉咙里发出兴奋的咕噜声，层层叠加的快感让他变得疯狂起来。用力抽插的下体击打着臀肉，混杂着进出时体液搅起的浑浊水声。手上则开始胡乱抓挠起来，他露出藏在肉里短而尖的爪子，掐捏着吉鲁格勒胸前的那两粒。这疼痛唤起了过量的性刺激，欲望猛然决堤，

“啊！”没有用手辅助就射了出来。

可猫魅根本没打算就此放过他。他被翻了一个身，正面压住又插了进去。尼斯·亚红了眼似的大幅摇摆着下身，又俯下身去用牙磨着左边的乳首，并试探似的加大了力度。

“嗯……太多了……嗯啊！”龙男高高跷起脚指，腹中一热，一股精液射在自己小腹上，紧接又是一股，直到抽搐着空射不出东西。

猫魅也在一阵急促的抽插后，长出一口气，全数释放在敖龙的身体里。 

“哈……哈……等一下再拔出去……”吉鲁格勒喘着气，抚摸着趴倒在自己身上的家伙。与其说是想要延续这一刻的温存，不如说是在等自己做好心理准备。结束以后身体放松下来，拔出时遭受的倒刺攻击就会疼得想打人。

猫魅才没有管那么多，一下子抽了出来。只见吉鲁格勒闷吼一声卷着毯子翻了个身趴在床上。

“你分明很喜欢这种有点痛的嘛！”

“闭嘴啦！”毯子里传出不悦的声音。

之后两人就聊到了去太阳海岸度假的话题。虽然吉鲁格勒没有正面答应，但他心想着也没什么不好，最后估计还是会跟着去的吧。尼斯·亚摆弄着敖龙的尾巴，露出意味深长的笑意，也不知道这只猫魅小子又在盘算着什么。

**Author's Note:**

> 和鹿师父一起玩的角色，猫猫名字也是师父想的。以后会有龙x猫，互攻互受快乐！


End file.
